


You, Me, and The Big Easy

by Rainy182



Series: I Hate Chocolate Chip Cookies [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But like blink and you miss it, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Mardi Gras, Peter is smug, Possessive Behavior, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles totally has Peter wrapped around his finger, Then Stiles gets his way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Peter takes Stiles to New Orleans for Mardi Gras.





	You, Me, and The Big Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I just had my first Mardi Gras (though in Galveston) and it was fun! So I thought I would write the boys experiencing the holiday. I swear there is continuity somewhere in this series. It's just very very very loose, like blink and miss it.

New Orleans has the contant thrum of magic anyone can feel if they know how to look for it. But since Peter and Stiles are both a dervataint of magic the vibrations can practically be felt bone deep.

 

Or it can just be all the bands and music from the clubs.

 

“Peter we have to visit the French Quarter! And dance!!” Stiles yelled over the music, his cheeks holding a light flush from excitement, and from walking around for the better part of the day and well into the night.

“Oh and we can’t forget beignets!” Stiles continues as Peter faithfully walks behind him.

 

When Stiles told Peter two weeks ago that he had never experienced Mardi Gras before, Peter practically leapt at the chance to show Stiles something new. To be apart of his _first_ experience. (No he _is not_ bitter that he wasn’t Stiles first kiss) So he ordered the tickets that night and booked a hotel.

 

He may or may not still be smug about the kiss Stiles granted him right in front of McCall and Theo when Peter showed him the tickets.

 

Still, New Orleans is a place of magic, and if anyone is going to attract magic -  especially the fiasco level kind- it will be Stiles. Which is exactly why…

 

“We can’t go to the French Quarter tonight Stiles,” Peter’s voice smooth- hoping Stiles won’t get to curious, “Maybe tomorrow morning?”

 

“And why can’t we go?” His eyes narrowed in suspension at Peter’s sudden artificial behavior. _God he would’ve been a amazing wolf_.

 

“Now I didn’t say-”

 

“Oh no? So you won’t try to distract me tomorrow when I try to get us to the French Quarter?” Stiles hand falling to his hip with one eyebrow raised.

 

Peter caught up to appease his mat- _boyfriend_ quickly squashed that notion.

 

“Oh course not love! We can go anytime you want, no distractions from me.”

 

“Perfect! Let’s go then.” Oh no, wait.

 

_Wait._

 

“Come on creeperwolf! Let’s go before the party stops.” Stiles yells back, already almost ten feet away from the Peter- who was still confused as to what happened.

 

Well, Peter thinks, maybe it won’t be too bad.

* * *

 

The sound of the metal cell door slamming shut rings out in the police station. The officer shaking his head at the spark and the wolf before going to the back room to contact the Beacon Hill’s pack Alpha. The headache from the future paperwork already forming.

Peter looks over to Stiles as a sheepish grin takes the young sparks face, his eyes trying to copy Scott’s patented puppy eyes look.

 

“How I was I supposed to know that the spell would backfire?”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is Valentines day and do I smell Chocolate Chip Cookies??? Uh oh.


End file.
